Rickrolled
by vanarnd1
Summary: Rick Castle decides to play an evil prank on his girlfriend and then shares it with everyone he can. Can an enraged and almost psychotic Kate Beckett beat the odds and avoiding committing a homicide?


This is my first fanfic, and I wanted to try something on the less serious side. I hope this gives someone a few laughs. Any feedback or comments are appreciated.

Rickrolled

"Castle what is this e-mail you just sent me?" Kate Beckett asked half amused and half annoyed as she sat down in front of her computer. She had a bad feeling about this.

"There is an attachment, just open it" Castle replied, not trying to give away his plan.

"Why didn't you bother to title it?" She continued, seeing on the computer the e-mail said (no subject). She figured it was his childish way of keeping her guessing.

"Because there is not a title that can accurately describe its awesomeness" he boasted, knowing she was about to fall for his trap. "Now please just open it".

Kate stared at him closely, trying to use her detective skills to deduce what this could possibly be. She finally relented, figuring that it was best to get it over with. When she clicked to open the e-mail, she was totally blindsided.

On her computer screen appeared a video of her boyfriend Rick Castle, with a red wig on, beginning to sing the lyrics to Rick Astley's "Never gonna give you up". The disturbing homemade video was punctuated by awkward dance moves and a cheesy 80's background.

"What the hell?", she exclaimed, so caught off guard that she was having trouble processing what was going on.

"You just got Rickrolled, Castle-style", he happily replied, not hiding how proud he was of himself.

She turned around to respond, but was speechless when she saw that he had his cell phone out.

"Are you recording this?" she asked fearfully.

"Of course, I have to document your reaction as part of my Nikki Heat research. And I need to make sure to send it to everyone we know". As he finished this statement, he began to run away, knowing he needed a head start so he would have time to e-mail to everybody.

"CASTLE!" she yelled, and began to run after him.

She hadn't been able to stop him from sending out the video, but after thinking about it she decided to let it go. After all, she didn't really believe that anyone would find it funny.

When she got to the precinct, she began to question herself. As she was walking around, her cop senses made her think that people were treating her differently. No one said anything to her directly though, and she decided not to ask since she didn't want to appear paranoid.

But as Rick had taught her, it's not being paranoid if it is true….

The first person to betray her was Lanie. As they were having one of their regular talks, Kate brought up her general annoyance with Castle's antics, although she made sure not to mention the video specifically. As usual Lanie called her out on the fact that she really liked this lighthearted side of Rick.

"Don't deny it girl", Lanie laughed. Then suddenly she changed to a partial singing voice_."Inside we both know what's been going on", _the doctor sang in an imitation of Rick Astley.

Kate was fuming on the inside. She knew what Lanie was doing, using that stupid song and Rick's stupid prank against her. She made a quick comment about Lanie and autopsy fluids which included a few curse words, and then left the room….

Kate rationalized that Lanie always joked around with her, and tried to reassure herself that it wouldn't spread around the precinct.

Later she and Rick stopped at Columbia University to catch up with Alexis. Kate went to get the three of them coffee. As she was returning to Alexis and her father, she overheard their frightening conversation….

"I love Columbia, Dad", Alexis said happily. I am _"never gonna say goodbye"_. The father and daughter decided to high-five over the perfect execution of the joke.

Kate almost dropped the coffees. She couldn't believe that the usually mature Alexis had stooped to her dad's level. When Kate saw the smug smile on Rick's face, he first instinct was throw the hot coffee on him, but decided against it, since that type of behavior could be considered unbecoming of a police officer. Kate decided to play it cool and put on a smile, as she walked over to sit down with the two of them. She had learned a very important lesson, however….

Alexis Castle was not nearly as sweet as everyone thought….

Kate needed to relax, so she decided to go to lunch with Martha. She knew Martha had a lot of respect for her, and was convinced that the woman would never bother with her son's antics.

While they were eating, Martha was dropping her usual subtle hints about Rick and Kate's relationship. Martha was hoping that her son would finally ask Kate to marry him. She decided to suddenly express this to Kate bluntly, and punctuated it with this line…

"_A full commitment is what I'm looking for…."_

Kate nearly choked on her food. "_Et tu_ Martha?" she thought to herself. Out of respect for the woman Kate didn't mention it, but she had begun to slowly understand how and why people committed homicides…

Thankfully she still had her dear old dad. Even if Rick had sent him the video there was no way her father, who barely cracked a joke his entire life, would use this against her. They were on the phone having one of their talks about the Yankees and Derek Jeter. Jim was worried that because of his age and recent injuries, the team would get rid of their favorite player. Kate reminded him that it would be a public relations disaster, which calmed his nerves. It also inspired him to say this…

"You are right Katie, I guess they were _"never gonna give, never gonna give him up"_

With that came the first casualty of Rick's joke. Kate threw her cell phone against the wall and it died instantly…

Up to this point she was surprised that Ryan and Esposito hadn't joined in on the fun, since this type of immature joke was right up their alley. During one of their exchanges, Ryan and Espo were teasing her for how she always hid her feelings. Kate responded with a scathing joke about their lack of manhood, which was usually enough to put them in their place. This time however, the two boys had a comeback planned. They simultaneously each put on a pair of black sunglasses and began to sing in unison.

"_We've known each other for so long, your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it"_

Kate could feel the vein in her forehead pulsating. "These two morons", she thought angrily to herself, who probably braided each others hair while listening to the Jonas Brothers, actually had the stones to make fun of her about this right to her face. She thought about beating the crap out of them right there in the precinct, but decided that the two of them weren't worth the paperwork. She left the two of them as quickly as she could, as she had begun to feel a little nausea.

After that exchange, Kate decided to ask Captain Gates for some impromptu vacation time to cool down. Even though the NYPD policy required advanced notice, she figured the captain respected her enough to let this one slide.

Kate turned out to be very wrong….

"Sorry Beckett, you know I can't allow that", the Captain bluntly told her. _"You know the rules and so do I"._

Kate did a double take. "I'm sorry sir, what did you say," Kate nervously asked.

"You know the rules and so do I" the Captain stated in a more serious tone, trying to hide the fact that she was in on the joke also.

Kate knew the truth, however, and felt like she was about to throw up so she ran out of the room.

Somehow Rick's joke had caused the Iron Gates to come down…..

Kate knew she needed to blow off some steam. The last few days when she had been with Rick, she had put up the front that the joke didn't bother her at all. She knew, however, if she went home now he would be able to read her mind and cause more trouble. She then had a brilliant idea.

Kate found a cardboard cutout of Rick in the precinct basement from one of his book signings. She smiled as she brought it to the precinct firing range. Normally the attendant at the range would have explained to her that only silhouettes are allowed to be fired at, but the crazy look in her eyes convinced him to make an exception. In fact, he was scared to be alone with her so he high-tailed it out of there and gave her some privacy.

Kate set up the cutout behind the glass and got ready. She then emptied her service weapon directly into the cardboard cutout. The two shots she was most proud of was one that hit a very sensitive spot right at Rick's equator, and another one that took the head of the cutout clean off.

"Very poetic" she thought to herself, and she instantly felt better.

Back at her apartment, Kate and Rick were relaxing in bed. She then decided to try some reverse psychology.

"You know Rick, that prank you pulled was really smart, it didn't bother me at all", she lied through her teeth. She hoped this would get him to drop the issue.

"Thanks Kate, I'm glad", he replied. Then he made a big mistake….

"_Because you know you wouldn't get this from any other guy" _

As he began to fall asleep, Kate's face twitched in pure hatred and anger.

Richard Castle very well might have signed his own death warrant…

Kate paced around the bedroom, her cop instincts had turned psychotic and she began to seriously think about how she was going to kill her boyfriend. Her irrational deliberations allowed her to settle on a plan. She was going to suffocate him with his Derrick Storm pillow and dumb his body in the Hudson. She figured even if anyone found out, she could get Dr. Burke to sign off on an insanity defense. After all it was a justifiable homicide. It would be awkward to explain to Martha and Alexis, but after all this was partly their fault too…

Thankfully for everyone involved, she came up with an even better form of revenge, one that was worse than death. She got out her iPod, and carefully put the earplugs on Rick, lightly enough to not wake him up. She then set it to play a continuous loop of the song "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette, on very low volume, so Rick would only hear it subconsciously. She then began to sleep peacefully, happy with her handiwork.

An hour later, Rick woke up in a terrified panic. "Kate" he screamed, I had the worst nightmare. Everyone I ran in to used irony incorrectly, I wanted to stab myself with my pen" He then noticed that Kate was sleeping very contently, almost as if she was subconsciously enjoying his misery. When he felt the plugs on his ears and the saw the iPod in front of him, he put together what had happened….

Richard Castle had been Beckett-ed…..

**The End**


End file.
